Motor vehicles such as the Jeep Wrangler are often driven off road for sport and fun. The term “motor vehicle” is used herein to include any type of motor vehicle, including automobiles, trucks, all terrain vehicles (ATVs), utility task vehicles (UTVs), dune buggies, and the like. When driven off road, the doors of the vehicle are sometimes removed. Foot rests that mount on the lower door hinge, mirrors that mount on the upper door hinge, and other hinge-mounted accessories are sometimes added for fun and function.
The foot rests and mirrors mount on the hinges in one of two ways. Some contain a post that is inserted into the interior of the hinge. These accessories tend to wobble. Other accessories contain sleeves that mount over the hinge. These accessories tend to scratch the paint on the hinges.
Harvey, U.S. Pat. No. 7,980,345, Jul. 19, 2013, discloses a foot rest that is connected to a rod having two posts, one that fits into the lower door hinge and one that fits into the upper door hinge. A mirror is optionally included. The Harvey accessory is more secure because of its two attachment points, but is large and cumbersome.
Accordingly, there is a demand for an improved motor vehicle accessory for mounting on a door hinge. More particularly, there is a demand for a motor vehicle accessory that mounts securely to a door hinge without scratching the exterior of the hinge.